Between Hanabi and Fireflies
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Dan malam itu di bawah kembang api yang bermekaran dan ribuan kunang-kunang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menagih janji kepada Sakura/"A-Aku?"/ RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini milik Lala Yoichi**

**Back song : Kokia ~ Time to Say Goodbye**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat ceceran darah dan mayat berserakan dimana-mana setelah perang shinobi 4, Keadaan mulai bisa terkendali setelah edo tensei dilepas, kini tinggal Tobi sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang terlihat terengah-engah, luka ada dimana-mana dan mata kiri yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Dasar bocah bodoh.. Tidak berguna, kau pantas mati" ucap Tobi mengeluarkan semacam cahaya dari tangan  
kanannya dan diarahkan pada sasuke yang ada 5 meter di depannya.

**'Zzraashzz'**

**'Craaat'**

Darah segar terciprat ke tanah, hanya saja darah itu bukan cuma milik sang pemuda Uchiha saja melainkan bercampur dengan darah kunoichi yang kini tengah mendekapnya. Karena pada akhirnya cahaya Tobi menembus perut mereka berdua.

"Ukh.." rintih sang gadis menahan sakit di perutnya. Andai cakranya masih, dia bisa saja menggunakan jutsu medisnya untuk penyembuhan. Sedangkan Sasuke tercengang dengan kemunculan gadis yang hampir 2 kali ia bunuh itu.

"Sa.."

"Sakuraa!" teriakan Naruto yang baru datang menghentikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sas.. Ukhuk.." Sakura terbatuk. Dia melepas dekapannya dan mencoba berjalan untuk mengambil pil penambah cakra yang terjatuh.

"Dasar gadis pengganggu, rasakan ini.." Tobi berlari menyerang Sakura dengan kunai. Tapi Sasuke dengan susah payah menghadangnya.

"Sakura awaas!" teriak Naruto yang hampir dekat.

'**Craaasshh**' kunia Tobi dengan indah menusuk perut Sasuke.

"Ukh.. Jangan dekati dia" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Benar-benar tidak berguna!" ucap Tobi seraya memukul ulu hati Sasuke, menyebabkan cairan anyir keluar dari mulutnya.

'**Bruukk**' Sasuke jatuh telentang. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sakura ikut ambruk dengan posisi badan telungkup. Keduanya sejajar dengan jarak sekitar satu meter.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Sial, tidak akan ku maafkan!" ucap Naruto menyerang Tobi dan membawa ke arena lain. Di sisi Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya saling pandang dalam diam hanya saja mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca saat memandang _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Sas.. Suke-_kun_.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Setelah ku perhatikan kau tumbuh menjadi lebih tampan dari dulu.." gurau Sakura lemah.

"Benar-benar tidak menyangka, karena pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi.. Ku kira aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu,tapi sekarang.. _Yokatta_.." ucap Sakura tersenyum bahagia hingga air matanya tak dapat di bendung lagi, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang remuk, karena saat seperti inilah yang dia impikan.. Bersama lagi dengan laki-laki yang dicintai. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sas.. Uhuk.. Sukeh.. Apa kau tahu, selama ini aku berusaha menjadi kuat agar aku bisa membawamu pulang, tapi jauh dari dugaanku.. Uhuk, kau sangat kuat, aku gagal.. Aku hanya bisa menangis di hadapan Naruto agar dia menyeretmu kembali, aku selalu menunggumu untuk menyambutku.. Walau aku tahu, kau tak butuh orang tak berguna seperti aku.." Sakura tersenyum miris, nafasnya mulai berat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam diam memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu sedih,cemas,haru,bersalah,bahagia atau semuanya. Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

"Uhuk,uhuk.. Ukh.. Ini sakit.." rintih Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam dan terus memandang Sakura yang menahan sakit. _Emerald_ Sakura sedikit meredup.

"Pandanganku mulai buram.. Aku rasa aku akan.." sebelum gumaman Sakura selesai, kesadarannya menghilang. Melihat mantan rekan setimnya menutup mata, membuat mata sekelam malam itu melebar.

"Sa-Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"Sakura.." karena Sakura tak bergerak lagi, Sasuke mencoba merayap untuk mendekati Sakura, tak peduli lukanya yang mulai mengering kini kembali terbuka dan menimbulkan efek perih dan jejak darah.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura.

"Sakura.. Bangun.." Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan guncangannya.

"Sakura..." desah Sasuke.

"Ini tidak lucu jika kau ingin membalas perbuatanku padamu dengan cara konyol seperti ini, jadi ku mohon.. Bangunlah.." guman Sasuke yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dulu kau pernah berkata akan melakukan apa saja untukku.. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau bangun!" ucap sasuke sedikit berteriak, tapi tak ada respon yang berarti.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, Ia tidak peduli dengan image dingin yang selama ini Ia sandang. Karena yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah melihat gadis di depannya membuka mata, bahkan jika dia harus membuang harga dirinya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas perut gadis musim semi yang selama ini mengisi hatinya itu.

"Aku sudah tak kuat menahan tangis ini.. Sudah terlalu lama aku menahan sakit,Sakura.. Semua terasa sia-sia jika hanya untuk melindungimu saja aku tak bisa.. Andai aku dapat mengatakannya malam itu,bahwa aku.. Uhuk,uhuk" Sasuke terbatuk, nafas dan matanya mulai berat.

"Sa-kura.." ucap Sasuke datar tapi sarat akan permohonan. Setelahnya, _onyx_ yang selalu terlihat tajam kini meredup dan perlahan terpejam. Tidak lama Naruto dan para ninja datang setelah mengalahkan Tobi.

"Sakura.. Sasuke.." ucap Naruto nanar, kemudia dia menunduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Tak jauh dengan Ino yang kini menangis dipelukan Shikamaru,dan yang lainnya menatap sedih.

"Naruto-_kun_.." gumam Hinata menahan tangis. Dan perangpun berakhir mulai saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian..

"Sakura,Sasuke.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana.. Jangan pacaran terus.. "gurau gadis berambut pirang.

"Lihat.. Kami bawa bunga kesukaanmu Sakura-_chan_.."kata Naruto nyengir sambil mengangkat sebuah buket lili putih yang tidak besar.

"Se-semoga ka-kalian disana sedang bersenang-senang" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang,jangan ganggu mereka.." saran Shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh rookie lainnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku tahu, aku gagal lagi mendapatkan feelnya T.T *pundung di pojokan*

ini ceritanya tidak ada Madara :v #plak dan jurus yang digunakan Tobi itu sama kayak yang digunakan Sasuke waktu nusuk Danzo+Karin, dan aku tidak tahu itu jurus apa. hehehe..

Baiklah, keep or delete? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic abal ini milik saya **

**Selamat membaca~ :D**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, sepasang mata mulai terbuka pelan. Pandangan kosong tertuju pada atap ruangan serba putih itu dan perlahan sang pemilik mata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang yang ada disampingnya. Pandangannya tetap terlihat datar.

**'Praanggg!'** terdengar suara nampan besi jatuh dan terlihat beberapa obat jatuh berserakan, sang pemilik _onyx_ tidak menoleh, dia hanya melirik dan dari ekor matanya dia menangkap seorang suster di ambang pintu ruangan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"UCHIHA SASUKE SIUMAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar. Sang pemuda hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap wajah damai _kunoichi_ kesayangannya. Kesayangan?

.

.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana perasaanmu,Sasuke.." tanya sang Hokage pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Lebih baik.." jawabnya datar.

"Hmm.. Begitu, baguslah.. Itu artinya kau bisa segera menjalani masa hukumanmu.." ucap Tsunade. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Memandang datar dedaunan hijau yang menari-nari tertiup angin. Ah, sudah berapa lama Ia tak merasakan hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya? Entahlah, Ia tidak tahu dan terlihat tidak peduli. Semakin intens Ia menatap dedaunan hijau, semakin jelas Ia melihat sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan klorofil menatapnya, mata terindah yang pernah Ia lihat. Lalu dari sepasang mata itu terbentuk sebuah wajah manis yang dihiasi dengan senyuman lebar. 'Sasuke-_kun_!' Sasuke tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan,Sakura..?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Terdengar Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, lukanya lumayan parah memang, tapi aku sudah menyembuhkan itu semua.. Harusnya dia sudah sadar setelah aku menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Atau mungkin dia menunggumu siuman, Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin kau sendirian lagi dalam kegelapan, dia begitu peduli padamu.. Harusnya kau juga merasakannya.. Nah, karena kau sudah siuman, itu artinya sebentar lagi Sakura juga akan segera bangun menyusulmu" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar sambil menatap murid kesayangannya, kemudian dengan perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Sama seperti tadi, Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menghela nafas perlahan. 'Dasar, bocah ini dingin sekali' batinnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak butuh apa-apa.. Lebih baik kita kembali,Sizune.." Sizune mengangguk lalu mengikuti Tsunade dari belakang.

"Tunggu.. " Tsunade dan Sizune menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia menatap ke luar jendela. Tsunade mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, alisnya mengernyit samar. 'Apa bagusnya pohon itu?' batin Tsunade heran.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak, Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nanti malam Festival _Hanabi_, bukan? Bawakan aku sebuah yukata untuk perempuan.." pinta Sasuke datar. Sizune menatap heran sedangkan Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi sedetik kemudian sang Hokage ke-5 itu kembali mengulas senyum manis. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti kemana arah pikiran pemuda berwajah datar itu. Dasar Tsundere, ejek Tsunade dalam hati.

"Hm, baiklah, Sizune akan membawakannya untukmu.. Sizune ayo kita pergi"

"_Ha'i_ " setelahnya terdengar suara pintu berdebum pelan. 'Huft..' Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, untung saja Hokage cepat tanggap dan tidak banyak tanya, pikirnya dalam hati. Dan kembali Ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut _pink_ yang masih setia berkelana dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Tetap menyebalkan.."

.

.

.

Hari menjelang senja, langit berwarna jingga kemerahan dan burung-burung beterbangan menuju sarang mereka yang hangat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin sore yang menyapanya lembut, menerobos melalui celah jendela yang terbuka lebar dan tanpa Sasuke sadari jari tangan Sakura mulai menciptakan suatu gerakan kecil.

"Enghh.." dengan segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura.." Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh seseorangpun membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan menoleh lemah.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. Kau kah itu?" ucap Sakura sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke datar tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu menyentuh keningnya dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Sedikit.. Pusing.."

"Berapa lama kita disini?" imbuh Sakura melihat sekeliling.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sasuke melihat keluar jendela.

"Begitu.."gumam Sakura. Dan setelahnya hanya hening yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sasuke masih setia dengan pohonnya dan Sakura tengah sibuk dengan ujung selimutnya yang sudah tak terbentuk, hasil karya jari-jarinya yang bergerak gelisah. Hingga suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

**'Cekrek! krieee..t'** pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang tangannya membawa sebuah yukata berwarna _pink_ keunguan

"Eh,Sakura-_chan_.. Kau sudah bangun?!" Ucap perempuan yang bernama Sizune dengan nada ceria dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sizune-_san_.." Sakura tersenyum. Sizune ikut tersenyum, diletakkan yukata yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Ah ya, Sizune-_san_.. itu yukata untuk si-.."

"Tolong bantu Sakura memakai itu.. Aku keluar" ucap Sasuke datar seraya berjalan keluar. **'cekrek'** pintu tertutup.  
Sakura dan Sizune hanya bengong.

"Sepertinya Sasuke ingin mengajakmu ke festival malam ini, kau harus berdandan yang cantik Sakura" goda Sizune yang sukses membuat Sakura ber_blushing_ ria.

"Si-Sizune-_san_.. kau membuatku malu" ucap Sakura sambil menutup wajah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sizune terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah.. Ayo sakura-_chan_.."

.

.

20 menit kemudian..

"Wah.. Sangat cocok! Kau cantik Saku-_chan_!" puji Sizune menatap Sakura kagum. Pipi sakura merona.

"_A-Arigatou_.." respon Sakura malu-malu.

"Aku rasa Sasuke-_san_ sudah tidak sabar menunggumu di luar sana, dia pasti sedang gelisah membayangkan dirimu sekarang.." goda Sizune sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Baru saja Sakura akan bicara tapi suara Sasuke menahannya.

"Terimakasih, aku rasa kau bisa pergi sekarang" sela Sasuke dingin. Sizune menampilkan raut sebal atas ketidaksopanan Sasuke, tapi itu hanya sekilas dan dia kembali pada ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Huft.. Baiklah. Jika butuh sesuatu kalian bisa panggil suster yang bertugas, karena aku ada perlu di kantor hokage.." Sizune berjalan menuju pintu dan mendadak menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik.

"Ah, aku akan memberi kabar pada yang lain, mereka pasti senang.." ucap Sizune sambil tersenyum, kemudian pergi. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Hening.

**'tap tap tap'** Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dan itu membuat sakura menunduk karena gugup. Entah kenapa mendengar langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

**'tap'** Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan Sakura.

'Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih? _Bakaaa_!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak gaje.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura menatap penuh tanya dan pipi bersemu merah tentunya.

"K-Ke su-suatu tempat?" Festivalkah? sambungnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kebetulan kalian disini, ada kabar gembira!" teriak Sizune senang saat memasuki kantor hokage. Semua orang menatap heran.

"Kabar apa, Sizune-_nee_?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sizune tersenyum.

"Sasuke dan Sakura.. Sudah siuman"

"APA?!" teriak Naruto dkk.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. Pelan-pelan, jalannya gelap.." Sakura mencoba menyejajarkan jalannya dengan Sasuke. Salahkan pada yukatanya yang membuatnya sulit berjalan.

"Sasu- Aw.. ssh.." Sakura berhenti sambil mengurut kakinya yang tak sengaja menabrak batu. Sasuke berpaling dari jalannya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya datar seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Ah iya, maaf.. Aku ceroboh" Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ayo naik.." ucap Sasuke yang jongkok di depan Sakura.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah.. Aku masih bisa jalan kok" ucap Sakura gugup. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke datar dan dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Dengan ragu Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya mulai memanas.

'Eh?' batin Sakura tersentak kaget saat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke tak jauh beda dengannya. Dengan segera dia mencoba melihat wajah sasuke walaupun hanya dari samping, dan yah.. Walau samar, tapi bisa dilihat kalau pipi Sasuke juga bersemu.

'_Ka-kawaii_' batin Sakura kagum.

.

.

.

**'BRAAK!'**

"Sakura-_chan_~ kami datang menjengukmu!"

"_Teme_! Sakura-_chan_! Ayo pergi ke _Hanabi_ festival!" teriak Lee dan Naruto heboh saat memasuki ruang rawat SasuSaku.

'**krik.. Krik.. Krik**' Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba mereka membeku beberapa saat sampai...

"MEREKA HILANG!".

.

.

.

TBC.

TADA! Saya kembali! #plak *sok asik*

hehe.. Apa cuma saya yang masih berbunga-bunga dengan chapter Naruto yang update kemarin? :D *gak penting*

Baiklah, sepertinya untuk pertanyaan apakah SasuSaku sudah meninggal atau belum, sudah terjawab :D

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, bahkan fav dan follow.. Saya senaaang! :D *loncat di atas kasur*

well, RnR? *nyengir* :D


End file.
